Lock cylinders operate by placement of a key into the keyway of the cylinder. The key aligns pins so the cylinder can be turned to open the lock. Bump keys, pick tools, or other devices that can be used to provide the required pin alignment to rotate the lock cylinder may be able to defeat the lock in some cases to provide unauthorized access. In order to prevent unauthorized access by defeating the lock of a lock cylinder, there is a need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, systems, and methods disclosed herein.